Wasted
by xxROCKSTAR
Summary: Mitchie never wanted him to go.But he had to.She didnt mean to be clingy,didnt even know she was.But she had been.She didnt mean to break Lillie or Carrie's heart,but she did that too. Smitchie-Nate/Oc.Rated M for cutting,death,language,and lemons


Hello Everyone!

This is my first DARK SMITCHIE

and Im very excited about it

I read a lot of great one's last night.

And jtlyk

Lillie is inspired by yours truely!

and just some stuff you may need to know

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lillie**-14 

**Carolina-** 6 

**Shane-** 32 

**Mitchie-** 31 

**Nate - **19 _._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_"I love you Mitchie,"Shane Grey said,holding her close beneith the moonlit sky,before taking off her wedding veil and kissing her sweetly on the were now was best of all,no one would know about Shane breaking his promise and knocking Mitchie pulled back from the kiss and grinned at world was theirs would could do whatever they wanted,they were free._

_End Flashback_

Mitchie Torres groaned,pulling the blanket over her head,another tear slowly falling down her sighed,knowing he was gone and would never be ,she heard it from downstairs

"**GET OUT OF MY ROOM,YOURE THE REASON WHY DADDY IS GONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Mitchie could here Lillith-or Lillie as she prefered to be called,yell at six year old let out a wail before begining to wail even heard the Paramore song in Lillie's room turn up.

_Tell me where our time went,_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just dont let me fall asleep,_

_feeling empty again_

Mitchie sighed,finally standing up and combing out her wavy,black hair and dressing her tanned was it about a breakup that made girls get makeovers?

She walked downstairs and gently knocked on Lillie's door.

:"**GO AWAY CAROLINA!"**Came the agitated reply of a fourteen-year-old hearbroken girl.

"**Lillie,its your mom."**

**"Oh..come in Mama."**

Mitchie stepped into the grey,red,black,and white room,just in time to see a slight smile on Lillie's face as she sent a text message.A smile she hadn't seen in it disappeared as soon as it appeared on the girl's face.

"**Lillith,you know it isn't Carolina's fault he left."**

**"I know Mom, but its just so easy to blame left right after she came."**Lillie's voice broke,as she flopped down on her fluffy bed,her mom wrapped her in a frowned at the thought of couldnt even say his name

_Flashback_

_"You know what?! Im tired of your constant calls! Your clingy,and needy! I used to think it was hot but now you are just flat out pathetic"_

_"Shane,please don't leave me.I've just been worried about 's you're daughter,for heaven's sake she's only eighteen months old! And poor Lillie doesnt know what to do,she's only nine!"_

_"Mitchie,I dont love you like I used to!"Shane yelled at her,lying through his teeth._

_"Well then,"Mitchie cried,choking on her words,"Get the hell out of here."_

_End Flashback_

She sighed again as Lillie hugged kicked him out five years ago,and all she had left were the memories,and him coming to see Lillie and Carolina every of which,today was friday and still no word from him

_SLAM!_

Spoke to soon.

Carolina rushed in the room,a happy glow surrounding her."**DADDY'S HERE,LILS!!!"**she cried,oblivious to the sadness going on until she saw that both Lillie and her mother were crying.. doorbell rang,and Mitchie stood,wiping her eyes off and heading downstairs to the front room,where Shane stood,looking at the new pictures Mitchie had put went to a small school,so the prom was open to the whole high school,and there was a good sized photo of her in a blue dress,hair pinned up,with a big blue flower on the was smiling a forced smile,and behind her eyes there was a visible pain.

"**Shane."**Mitchie said,coming down the stairs in the oversized shirt that he left behind,she slept in it every was also wearing tight knee-legnth denim shorts,at least remembering to put on pants,her hair in a messy bun.

"**Michelle."**he replied,trying to sound such still loved her,even if he was with that Swift always had,always sill had that flawless body,just this time there were tired circles and tearstains by her eyes.

"**Where are you going this weekend?"**she asked,as she avoided his eyes,focusing on the stair case,she could hear the girls arguing from upstairs.

"**Im taking the girls to a theme park."**he stated awkwardly,scratching his neck.

"**'re not **_**Dad.**_**You're taking Carrie.I have a date."**Lillie said,aggrivated as always,opening the front door and hopping into the car of a guy who resembled someone Mitchie hadn't seen in years,five years to be curly hair,same she wasn't paying attention.

Shane sighed and ran his hand through his long locks of hair, knew he was loosing been since she was ten years old.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy,when are you moving back in with mommy?"innocent Lillith asked,with big confused eyes._

_"Never,sweetie"he replied,bluntly._

_"Why not?"she asked,with a pout._

_"I dont love her anymore."he said,sighing._

_"Well then I guess you dont love me either! I love you daddy and I want you to come home!So does mommy but you dont care about her anymore!"she screamed,then her tiny fist punched him in the chest as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_It wasn't the first,nor only time her mom had to come and get her early._

_End Flashback._

"**But,Mitch,I cant keep her all weekend."**he raised an eyebrow."**I've got a concert tonight,Im going to have to bring her home as soon as we leave the park."**he rolled her 's how its been for the past month.

"**But also,"**he added,really avoiding her glare,"**you wont be having her for much longer after I bring her home,I got a call from court today..and i won the now I have full custody of Carolina."**

_SLAP!_

He expected the hand across his cheek,he expected her to then scream that she hated him at the top of her lungs,he expected her to begin to cry and beg to cancel it,just to keep her youngest daughter,but what he didnt expect was to get a call from nate.

**"Hello?"**

**"......"**

**"Hello?"**

**"........."**

**"Oh great,Nate bum dialed ?"**

**"**_**Oh god nate,i love you so much!"**_

**"Lillie?"**

**"**_**they dont know a ,shit nate is your phone on??"**_

**"Lillith Amanda Grey!"**

**"**_**Oh shit,its my turn the phone up!"**_

**"Im telling your mother right now!"**

**"**_**Oh damnit,Nate!HANG UP YOUR PHONE."**_

_Click._

Mitchie gave him a bewieldered look."**What was all that?"**

Shane gave an awkward look."**I think Lillith is sleeping with Nate.."**

Mitchie looked dumbfounded."**SHES FOURTEEN!"**

Shane gave a slight smirk."**You were fifteen when I first slept with you."**

_Flashback._

_She giggled at him,as he fumbled with the latches on the back of her bra "You really dont know what you're doing,do you?"_

_"Not really,but heck,I'll figure it out."_

_More giggles._

_"God,I love you,shane."_

_Then a climax._

_"Well,damn,i love you too."_

_End flashback_

Mitchie felt her eyes begin to sting at the thought."**She is sooo dead."**

**"Tell me about it."**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_ickk i really think the ending sucked!_

_ gotta tell me what you thought,eh?_

_yes i know fourteen is a young age for sex_

_but heck these people are gonna be screwed up._

_thinking of the ending to be entirely happy,_

_not sure yet._

_you gotta let me know.i was thinking of killing a certain mitchie or shane...but tell you who_

_PCE._

_robyn :]_


End file.
